


Sweet Tease

by Camy



Category: My Forged Wedding, Seduced in the Sleepless City - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Christine’s Saeki/Ryoichi (Saeoichi)’s fanart (http://lntellectual.tumblr.com/post/76060956264/saekixryoichi-3-prepare-your-ovaries-pffft) where Saeki takes Ryoichi that was made after talking about who would top in Otome Chatzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tease

**Author's Note:**

> For those who skimmed, this is a crack fic.

Soft grunts and moans came from a room of your usual flat for two.  All of the lights were off and the only source of light was the moon shining in through the blinds.  

****

Sweat dropped from Ryoichi’s body onto the sheets, his breathing ragged as he grasped the sheets beneath him with his sweaty hands.

****

To think that he was in this position, being taken by another man was unbelievable.  But he had won.  The simple bastard with weird socks completely outdid him in the game of seducing.  It still boggled his mind just how he had lost.  He was the master of romance!  He made women blush, he make them faint, but he lost to a male writer.

****

Another moan escaped from Ryoichi as Saeki brushed against that spot inside him.  He clenched his teeth while closing his eyes, finding it humiliating.  However, it felt so good.  Too good…

****

“Do you get it now, honey~?”  

****

He shivered from the husky voice next to his ear and held back a moan when his earlobe was nipped and tugged.  

****

Saeki kissed the back of his neck hotly before trailing down his spine with kisses, causing Ryoichi to arch a little.

****

“Just…finish it,” demanded Ryoichi breathlessly as he felt his face heat up.  Tsk!

****

“Oh no, honey.  I want to enjoy this with you.”

****

The bastard and his stupid sweet words.

****

A groan escaped from Ryoichi as Saeki thrusted into him slowly since the sheets were now brushing against his already pulsing erection, stimulating it even more.  

****

It was driving Ryoichi absolutely crazy each passing second and he knew that Saeki knew.

****

He felt himself closer and closer to releasing  What undid him was when Saeki grasped him in his hand and rubbed before whispering something in his ear.  His body shuddered as he released onto the bedsheets and didn’t even care to remember when Saeki released soon after.  He was too deep from the pleasure from such simple lovemaking all because of sweet words.

****

Few hours later…

 

Ryoichi woke up and saw Saeki near the coffee machine.  Smirking, he decided to surprise the other writer, only to find himself backed against the counter and being kissed senseless.

****

“Nice try, honey,” said Saeki against his lips.  "I can always feel you coming in since we’re connected.“

****

He wasn’t given enough time before Saeki took his lips again, feeling his body temperature rise up again.  It was if his body became sensitive for the guy and him alone!  Grasping for control, he bit down on Saeki’s lips, but it didn’t shock the other.  Instead, Saeki cupped him by slipping his hands underneath his clothes and squeezed.

****

"You’re going to need to wait until I’m done with my work, honey.”  With one last rub, Saeki pulled away and grabbed his mug before heading to the office.  

****

Ryoichi was frozen still in the kitchen but his face was red, mostly with anger, while his body was left pulsing.


End file.
